The Hated
by Aragorn566
Summary: GohanVidel Summary: The world cannot tolerate those filled with hate, so it banishes them to a world of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm only saiyan this once... I don't own anything DBZ related, except this plot.  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone. If you're reading this, which I suspect few people are, you will soon learn that this is my first fic posted onto ff.net. This is my first fic I've posted. I have another in the works also but I'm going to finish this one before doing too much more on the other.  
  
'The Hated' "Speech" 'Thoughts' *Bond*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A raven-haired girl burst into her room, streams of tears running down her face and the fires of rage burning in her eyes. Her mouth set in a straight line.  
  
A dark cloud of hate shrouded her vision, 'How could they! I hate them!'  
  
Looking around, she picked up a lamp from the bedside table and through it at a top corner of her room. The lampshade tore and fell to the ground while the bulb and clay shattered.  
  
A large dent formed where she punched the wall. She let out an enraged yell as another was made.  
  
Going back to the table she picked up a picture and was about to through it when she realised what it was. It landed safely on the bed. The table did not land safely outside her now shattered window. Her shelves soon joined it.  
  
She moved on to her bathroom. Her fists now bled from the cuts that the shards of the mirror had made when it broke. A small black device lay among the shards, close to the wall. She didn't see it.  
  
She wiped her eyes. The tears, still flowing from her eyes, mixed with the blood on her hands. 'They dare to come into MY room! I will kill them once I find out who did it!'  
  
Ignoring the pain in her hands, from the cuts the mirror had caused, she put her fist through the glass of the door on the shower. She grabbed the silver metal that kept the shower together, and ripped it off. The glass fragments still attached to it cutting deep into her skin.  
  
She clutched it tighter as she swung it at the wall, leaving a large gash in the paint. She swung again. Pieces of the toilet now lay on the tiled floor, water leaking from where they were before. Another black device slid down the side of the toilet and into the water.  
  
She stumbled back into her room. Exhausted by her effort. Physically exhausted from her emotions.  
  
She fell onto the bed and wept. Holding the picture close to her until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Normally they stood a distance off, scared of her. Normally they only glanced at her and her baggy clothes. Normally she was alone.  
  
This wasn't normal.  
  
They were watching her. From the moment she entered the class late. They all were whispering. They all were watching. And all the males were leering.  
  
She tried to ignore them and went to her seat, but they still watched. Even as the teacher lectured, they watched. Their eyes burning holes into her. Their eyes looking through her. Her clothes anyways. But she did not know this, and just tried to ignore them.  
  
They certainly didn't ignore her. As she went to her next period they watched, stared, leered. As she passed all eyes were on her. And they stayed on her even after she passed.  
  
And they grinned, the males did, the females just stuck up their noses as if she was something disgusting and was below them. The grins of the males were large and obvious. They all knew what they were grinning at. And they all agreed, through their grins, that they liked it.  
  
This continued all day and she was starting to get scared of it. Sure she was an awesome fighter, but even she couldn't bash the skulls of the entire male populace of her school.  
  
Finally at the end of the day someone talked to her. Not someone she wanted to talk to though. It was Angela, the school gossip. She was the very definition of bitch.  
  
She tried to walk faster; she wanted to get away from this school. And the leering eyes.  
  
"Hey tomboy! It seems your more female than we had thought!"  
  
"Fuck off Angela."  
  
She continued walking.  
  
"How does it feel, to know every guy in the school is undressing you with their eyes? That every guy in the school wants to rip off your clothes and fuck you until your dead?"  
  
She stopped.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Angela had a mock shocked look on her face and gasped.  
  
"What? You didn't know! Haha! Am I ever glad I am going to be the one to tell you! Well let me fill you in on the rest of it. They've all seen the pictures."  
  
"What pictures!"  
  
"The ones on the Internet. It's all over the porn sites. I heard it from some guys. 'Exclusive! Daughter of Mr. Satan Nude!'," she made hand gestures as she talked as if imagining the words in front of her and waving her hands over it. "So how does it fell? Now knowing that the all want to rape your brains out? You'll be like the slut you are... just like your dear dead mother."  
  
She had a smug look on her face. She knew she had won.  
  
But she soon found herself on the ground with an incredible pain in her arm, where constant pressure was being applied.  
  
The crowd that had gathered cheered, hoping to see a cat fight. They were laughing as they watched. Most still leering.  
  
In a cold whisper Videl spoke.  
  
"Never speak of my mother!"  
  
Through the pain and in spite, Angela laughed at her.  
  
There was no hesitation in Videl's actions as Angela's arm brutally broke. And she did not hesitate to run; she couldn't stand being there anymore. Not now that she knew why they were watching. She just had to get away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The chill bite of the cold air woke Videl from her fitful slumber. The breeze was coming in from the broken window.  
  
She looked around at the mess she had made. Noticing how certain things were untouched, anything that was a reminder of her mother. And anything even remotely related to her father was now indiscernible.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this life? Being famous and all, I hate being famous. All the reporters, and the people trying to pry into my life. They wouldn't be there if my dear father weren't famous. I hate them.'  
  
Her walls were beaten, paint coming off in small flakes in the breeze. Any furniture that she could lift was nowhere near where it had been. Some was missing. Her memories of doing all this were very fuzzy.  
  
'And those guys at school. Perverted bastards. Staring at me all day, all because of that bastard that took pictures of me. They all think I'm some kind of slut now.  
  
She got up and made her way over to the balcony. Her feet getting cut from the broken glass of the windows and doors she had broken. She opened the sliding door to her balcony, more out of habit then necessity; she could have just as easily stepped through.  
  
The stone of the balcony was cold against her feet, and the breeze made her hug herself to keep some warmth.  
  
The trees waved back and forth over the clear sky.  
  
'I wish I wasn't alone, that I had someone to talk to. Instead of having to go through the whole day not saying a word, and people staying away from me...'  
  
Looking up, she picked the first star she saw,  
  
"I wish that all of my problems would just go away. All the fame, the bastards at my school... and the loneliness."  
  
She watched the stars for a few minutes in hopes of a sign that she would get her wish. There was none, she sighed.  
  
She limply walked back over to her bed, and got in. She drifted off to sleep with the busy sounds of cars and the redeye planes in her ears.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Videl awoke the next day in silence, and found something quite odd about it. She was ravenously hungry. She realised she hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch.  
  
She got up and made her way over to the closet. She winced as she gripped the door handle and turned. She grabbed some clothes and with minor difficulty, due to her wrecked hands, she got dressed.  
  
Videl looked at her hands, wincing at the state they were in.  
  
"Well, I guess breakfast can wait."  
  
She went into her bathroom and got her first aid kit. She wrapped her hands in bandages before heading down to the kitchen.  
  
She looked around for the cook but couldn't find him. She didn't find anyone.  
  
'Where is everyone? Not that I mind, all their "Is there anything I can do for you Miss Videl?" and "Can I help you with that Miss Videl?" can get on my nerves.'  
  
She quickly made herself some toast and eggs. Thinking she would go for a walk after. She ate slowly. There was something nagging at her that said something wasn't right.  
  
Miss Satan pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to ignore it.  
  
After locking the front door to the mansion she made her way down the long driveway out into the empty street. Deciding to head for a park she turned right and went at a slow pace.  
  
It was still nagging.  
  
Walking along the still empty roads she contemplated the situation she was in. Someone had hidden cameras in her room and taken pictures of her naked. That person also put them on the internet. Most of the guys at her school had seen the pictures. Perverts. She hated them for knowing what she looked like under all the baggy clothes.  
  
Deciding the Chief might be able to help her, she raised her watch up near her face for the camera. Hesitating for only a second, she wondered if he had seen the pictures. She hit the button to call him and waited.  
  
She was still walking.  
  
Nothing. She hit it again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
It took the creak of an empty, old swing to have the nagging feeling come to the front of her mind with full force and reveal itself.  
  
She saw no butlers. She saw no cars on the usually busy roads. No people walking in the park. No kids playing on the swings.  
  
A wave of panic swept through her as she realised...  
  
She was alone.  
  
Author Note: ok this is the first chapter. How was it? Review if you want to, I won't be offended if you don't. Though I would appreciate it. 


	2. Chapter 2

'The Hated'

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter 2

The fluffy white clouds were zipping past her. She had gone home after her realisation that the city was deserted, and had gotten her jet-copter. She had gone around most of the city and had still found no movement aside from that of the seldom-noticed birds.

Now on her way to a neighbouring city, Videl planned on finding out if this was a wide spread thing. The city was just rising on the horizon and she'd be there in a few minutes.

She didn't see any movement in this city at all.

Seeing a good place to land, Videl did so and decided to walk around a bit. It amazed her how lonely the city felt when it was without a soul in it.

She came up to an intersection and stopped. Looking around she saw that the lights were still changing, and some shops had their neon 'open' sign still lit. The dirt and garbage of the city was a prominent feature since there were no moving cars or people to block the view of it or move it around. A light wind kicked some papers up and blew them down the street, where they got stuck at the bottom of a telephone pole.

"This sure is creepy," Videl whispered to herself as she walked slowly down the street. "It feels so unnatural with no one around."

She slowly walked down the main street of the city, looking around anxiously; she half expected something to jump out of one of the alleyways and attack her. It was too still.

She stopped, still looking around. Shifting her view skyward her eyes landed on him, and he was starring right back at her with unblinking eyes. She narrowed her eyes and starred right back at him for a minute, thinking.

Making a decision she looked away from him and to an outdoors shop that was on the other side of the road.

She quickly crossed the road and entered the store, unable to stay under his scrutiny any longer.

Shifting around in the shelves a while, she looked for what she believed she needed. A knife, a hatchet, a couple lighters to use until she figured out how to use the flint and steel that also found its way into her pocket. She also grabbed a pack and put some canned food in it, with some other supplies and a picture.

She hesitated before she exited the store, wondering if she should really just take the stuff. But as she had seen no one around, she was sure no one would mind. If they weren't there… why should they care… right?

The shop's alarm went off as she stepped out, startling her. She looked around, still half-expecting a cop car to turn the corner and come after her. But then she remembered she was alone… she was the only one in the entire city.

So she turned and walked towards the edge of the city, meaning to leave and only come back to this lonely place if she was in desperate need of supplies. But she couldn't live here, or in Satan City, for the emptiness of these cities would drive her mad. She was sure of that.

And as she walked down the street, he looked on. The likeness of the Great Hercule himself, painted on a billboard, watched as she turned a corner and disappeared from his view.

The alarm rung on in the empty city, still giving his sharp cry though there was no one to hear it.

* * *

She had been walking for hours along a path she had found. The path led into a forest and wound around low hills and cliffs. All the while taking its user further into the wilderness. The hills were slowly becoming more, the further that she went. 

Later, early evening, she came across a particularly high cliff, and she chose to stop and rest her tired feet a while. The clearing was bordered on one side by the dense forest and on the other with the cliff. Looking out over the edge she saw that she was above the trees. She could see for miles over them, and far off in the distance the field of green leaves ended and a land of water began.

Her hands were still sore from the glass wounds that she had caused yesterday.

'Yesterday? It seems like so much longer'

A loud crashing behind Videl alerted her to the approach of something. Getting up she turned around to see what it was. A flock of birds squawked and clumsily flapped their way into the air off to her left.

Whatever was making those noises was getting closer, for the crashes were getting larger and louder.

It was almost here.

Charging from the forest came a tyrannosaurus. And from what Videl knew of these beasts, a very large one.

Videl was paralysed. She had never seen one in real life. She stood still in fear, and hoped that it didn't see her with its poor vision.

It stopped as it sensed it was coming close to a cliff, and stood sniffing the air.

Its massive head swung in her direction, still sniffing. It snorted, and a few moments later let out a terrifying roar before it started stalking in Videl's direction.

Videl didn't wait to start running.

She could hear the slow thuds of the tyrannosaurus' feet speed up as it gave chase. It let out a war cry as it came.

Videl ran as fast as she could, stumbling here and there on the uneven ground; wincing every now and then as her shoes rubbed in just the right way to put pressure on her cuts. She stayed on the path for a minute before veering off into the forest, in hopes of finding a hiding place until it had past.

The dinosaur was hot on her trail, smashing through anything in its way. Its loud breathing could be heard as it ran.

She leaped over a fallen log, using one hand to boost herself over. She was very happy now that she was more than 'in shape', being able to keep a steady distance between her and the T-Rex was a very good thing at the moment.

She weaved between the trees, running at a dead sprint. The beast was still hunting her, no more than 10 metres behind, and was closing in.

Water.

She could see water between the trees.

'Aren't tyrannosauruses supposed to hate water? Sure hope so, it's the only hope I've got to survive this.'

The dinosaur was still closing in.

Reaching the shore of what appeared to be a lake, she kept running, straight into the lake. She didn't care if her clothes were wet. She just needed to get away from that beast.

It stopped short when it reached the edge of the water, and let out an enraged roar.

Videl swam away from it, to put some extra distance between them. From the middle of the lake she looked back. It was still there, watching her. A shiver went up her spine. It was pacing now, eyeing her the whole time.

'I suppose it thinks I'm just going to swim back there to get out of this lake, huh? No way.'

She turned and continued swimming. At the far bank she pulled herself up, water pouring from her drenched clothes.

She wrung as much water out of her clothes as she could while still wearing them, before looking around to survey her new surroundings.

The tall fir trees were surrounded by dense foliage that consisted of many ferns and bushes. She looked up to the sky to see that the sun was just about set. She would need to find a place to stay for the night soon.

She was getting hungry too. She was always hungry after swimming.

She reached for her bag, but her hand came up empty. She looked around. It wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Must have left it back where the T-Rex started chasing me. But who knows where that was now… The picture! I can't leave that behind, I gotta go back for it.'

She could make out the dim form of the ferocious carnivore across the lake. She would have to go around the lake to get there.

She looked to the sky again. The stars were starting to come out.

'The stars! This is entirely their fault! They actually granted my wish! But I'm alone. I didn't wish to be alone.'

A tear rolled from her eye and down her cheek as she thought this. She wiped it away with her hand. The salty tear stung the cuts that had reopened during her exertions.

She started walking again, clutching her arms across herself to keep warm in her wet clothes. She had to get that picture.

She walked on for a while, keeping near the edge of the lake, until it started to get too dark to see. She tried to keep going but she tripped over a root and hit the ground hard.

Videl tried to get up, but she was tired. So tired.

She sobbed quietly as she lay shivering on the ground, the memories of the things that had happened to her recently flooding over her; now that she couldn't do anything but think. The dinosaur, the pictures on the internet, and being alone.

Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes, and she drifted closer to sleep.

"I didn't want to be alone," She whispered to herself as she curled up into a ball.

She was on the very edge of sleep now.

"I didn't want to be alone."

She felt herself move as something picked her up. She stayed still, to weary to care what was happening. Strong arms cradled her against something warm and hard.

"I didn't want to be alone."

Her chant was a mere murmur now.

"Hush now, you're not alone."

She finally drifted into sleep as the heat from the object warmed her and the unfamiliar voice whispered calming words in her ear.

* * *

Authors note: Ok woo! The second chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed. And it should hopefully get a bit less repetitive now that there is two, yes two! characters in this story… not that I've told you who the second is. Anyways… till next time. Whenever that is. 


	3. Chapter 3

'The Hated'

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter 3

The sun was bright the next morning. It shone its rays down on the forests and meadows of the area. Plants and animals awoke as its first touch grazed over them.

Videl slowly pushed her way through the curtains of her heavy slumber, and came out feeling rested and refreshed. She pushed the blankets that were covering her down to her waist. As she did so, the back of her mind registered that the shirt she was wearing now did not feel the same way as the one that she was wearing before. Her eyes cracked open and she could see the wooden ceiling of the room.

Her mind was slowly clearing itself of the cobwebs of sleep, and she realised that she did not fall asleep in a building. And especially not in a bed.

Jolted, the rest of the cobwebs disappeared in an instant, and Videl shot up from her laying position. Confusion washing over her in waves as her blurry eyes looked around.

At first, the only thing she could determine was that she was in a small room. After rubbing her eyes with the back of her fists, she could see more clearly.

Sunlight streamed in from a window on one of the walls. The room was undecorated, aside from the rug on the floor and the dresser in the corner. A single unlit candle was set, just off center, on the top of the dresser.

She slowly got up, placing a hand on the smooth stone wall to steady herself. She could barely feel the wall through her fresh bandages.

The large shirt she was now wearing was definitely not the one she had worn yesterday. She looked around again, but could not see her clothes anywhere. Someone must have changed her and taken her clothes.

She picked the edge of the shirt up with her forefinger and thumb, and bringing it to her nose took a small whiff. It smelt clean enough.

Apparently whoever lived here would meet Videl's hygiene standards.

That same someone must have also taken her to this house and laid her in the bed.

Still moving sluggishly, she made her way to the door. Shuffling and an array of other noises could clearly be heard from the room beyond. She peeked out through the doorway.

Videl very nearly stepped out and said something when she saw the person that was in the room, but thought better of it at the last second. It was the first person she had seen since two days ago and she liked to know something she about a person before speaking to someone.

Of course… she was also a bit nervous; this was the only other person she'd seen in this new world after all.

Still peeking out from inside the doorway, she tried to get a good look at who this person was. A male. The person was definitely a man. The masculinity of the broad shoulders, thick arms, and rough short hair left no doubt. Plus, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

His well-muscled back had a number of scars of various sizes adorning it. Videl could easily tell that these were battle wounds, you just couldn't get those types of scars any other way. The way in which these scars criss-crossed made her wonder what type of battle, and opponent, could possibly do that to a person.

He seemed to be preparing something at the counter of what appeared to be a kitchen.

He spoke. His voice was very rough and wavered slightly, like it was unused to being used.

"You are allowed to come in, you know."

She took a step in, wondering how he was able to tell she was there, he had not so much as turned his head away from what he was doing. She watched him as he worked; he seemed completely preoccupied with whatever he was making.

He still hadn't looked at her.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, he took what he was doing and placed it in an oven. Closing the oven, he turned around and leaned back on the counter, his hands gripping the edges beside him.

His calm and collected demeanour gave off the distinct impression that he knew where he belonged, and he was there. His face showed his confidence as he watched her.

Videl could now look over his face. His dark black hair was wild, like the wind had taken it and did whatever it pleased. His facial features were sharp, and defined. But his eyes were what attracted Videl's attention. His eyes were a dark ocean, filled with different emotions that swam so fast that she could not define what one was before the next had replaced it.

The silence was awkward; neither knowing what to say but knowing something must be said. They stared for a long time in the uncomfortable silence.

A loud growl broke it.

They both looked at Videl's stomach as it voiced its opinion.

Deciding the best course of action was to ignore her stomach for the moment, Videl spoke, "Did you bring me here? To this house?"

"Yes."

"And you…" she motioned to the clothes she was wearing.

He looked at her quizzically, obviously not understanding what she meant.

"Did you change my clothes?" It slightly irritated her that she had to explain what she meant to this man.

It seemed to dawn on him and he nodded.

Her face darkened to a tight scowl.

She opened her mouth to viciously lash out at the man standing before her.

She never noticed the slight cringe he gave as her facial expression changed, nor did she notice the hurried tone of his next words.

"You would have caught cold if I had left you to stay in those wet clothes."

The awkward silence arose again, as Videl realised he could possibly be right. She slowly closed her mouth, still fuming at what he had done.

She grudgingly grunted her acceptance of that answer.

And the silence ebbed on until the man's nose gave a mighty twitch. He groaned as, in a flash, he spun around and opened the oven.

Videl's nose could sense it now too, whatever the man had been baking was now slightly burnt.

He hurriedly took the large dish from the oven and placed it on a wooden table that stood beside another plain stone wall. There were only two chairs at the table.

Once he had placed the dish on the table he disappeared from her vision again, and she heard the sound of running water behind her. Looking back she saw that the man had placed his slightly red hands under the water, and was grumbling soft words about constantly forgetting something.

As soon as his hands dimmed from their momentary brightness he got plates from a cupboard and took a seat, while motioning for Videl to take the other.

She could now see what he had made, and she wondered if it had ever been made before… or if it was even edible.

She took the seat he had motioned to, very hesitantly.

He placed a plate infront of her, "Take as much as you want now, there wont be any of it left for seconds later."

She looked at the large dish that contained the 'food'. The large green and orange chunks staring out of the top at her.

"What exactly is it?" she questioned, its odd look sending off clear warning signs to her senses.

"I don't know," he replied with a slight smile.

Videl stared at him, before taking the large spoon that he had previously stuck into the 'food' and slopping some of the substance on to her plate.

Silence prevailed again as they eat the… thing. Videl was surprised that it didn't taste too bad and focused on her plate as she filled her ravenous belly.

Looking up she saw that the dish that had previously held the food was now empty, and the man was leaning back in his chair, watching her as she eat, with his hands folded over his bare midsection.

* * *

Fists flashed through the air. Cutting crisply through the gale force winds that were created by the last punch. 

A foot lashed out, causing a small tornado to form.

The only sound that could be heard was the ragged breathing of a lone man, floating high in the air. His form surrounded by an aura of golden light.

The sun was just starting into the later part of its journey when the man's fists and feet started to slow. Eventually stopping, he descended from his high place as fast as possible, and landed on the ground with a resounding crash.

Far in the distance, there were replying crashes. Obviously he had disturbed a large beast with his little stunt.

As he rose from his crouched position a small smile spread across his face.

'Well that was fun. There is nothing like a good training session to relieve boredom. I wonder what type of animal that was making those other crashes.'

He set off to find out, since he really didn't have anything better to do, and flew low over the trees.

After a few minutes he found a tyrannosaurus stalking around the edge of a lake, making an awful racket.

'Well that's a surprise, those T-Rex' don't get startled too easily. And this is a big one too, lots of meat… The meat supply is getting a bit low at home; this guy could fill it right back up. It has been a while since I've had T-Rex anyways; it will be a nice change. I should probably go get a capsule to put the meat in first.'

With that he continued on the way he had been going, he did live that way after all.

A vaguely familiar noise reached his extremely sharp ears as he crossed the lake.

His curiosity got the better of him and he landed to look around for the source. It was coming from somewhere to his left.

He walked slowly in that direction, occasionally checking under the ferns and other plants.

The sound of plants rustling was now apparent from in front of him. It was moving. And he followed, held captive by the need to know what it was.

There was a crash.

He hurried forward before coming to a dead stop, staring at the source of the noises.

Had it really been that long? Had he been alone for so long he had forgotten what another person crying sounded like?

He hesitated before moving again. A small step forward.

The person was on the ground, still crying. Their face was hidden by the fact their long hair was messy and would have covered their face had they not been facing the other direction.

He took a few more steps forward, his acute senses now hearing that this person was mumbling something over and over. His senses, and just plain instinct, also told him another thing. This person was definitely a female.

He was now directly beside the person, but still couldn't hear exactly what she were saying.

He had to bend down before he could make out what the girl was mumbling in a tired and almost broken voice.

"I didn't want to be alone."

He hesitated again before his next action. Slowly he picked the girl up, nearly bowled over by her scent and how small she was.

He cradled her to is chest in what he hoped was a comforting manner. Her previously shivering form calming slightly.

"I didn't want to be alone."

He didn't have a clue what to do next. So he followed the only example he ever known in situations like this: his mother.

He shuddered at the thought of that woman.

"Hush now, you're not alone."

She seemed to settle down some as he spoke, finally just falling asleep. Obviously exhausted from her recent ordeals. He remembered his first few days in this place all too clearly.

He slowly stood, careful not to disturb the slumbering girl in his arms.

After deciding the only humane action to take at this time was to bring her to his house, he took off into the air, still carrying her carefully.

It wasn't until he had reached his house and placed her on a spare bed that he realised she was soaked, and the only reason he noticed at all was that his shirt was now wet also.

He was now faced with a decision much more difficult then the last: take the wet clothes off her or not. From his limited, and fading, memories of being around females, it seemed to him that something bad might happen if he did change her clothes. But she couldn't stay in them right? It was unhealthy.

It took him a while, but he finally decided that his fears of the unknown consequences of his actions were unfounded.

Besides… he would really hate for the first person he has seen in years to get sick.

He went to get some clothes that he could change her into. An old pair of sweatpants and a large, yet too small for him, t-shirt.

When he returned to the room he found that the girl had rolled over in her sleep. She was now lying on her side facing the wall beside the bed.

He gently rolled her onto her back, and took this opportunity to get his first good look at the girl.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the soft features of the girl's face, though he wouldn't realise why for a long time. Her face was peaceful as she slept, and he couldn't help but immediately take a liking to her.

Realising that staring at the girl wasn't helping her get dry he proceeded to remove her clothes. Slowly he pushed her shirt up till he came to a certain place…

And passed it, completely oblivious to the possible danger he would be in when she awoke.

He quickly finished up and quietly left the room to prepare for his next task. That T-Rex was probably still there. They were a rather dumb species after all.

* * *

He had just woken up to a beautiful day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and there was all the meat he could ever want in the freezer. 

He quietly went about his morning business, fully aware that his guest was probably still sleeping.

He strolled out of the house, towel and soaps in hand, and went to a small nearby river. He undressed, and quickly jumped in the cool water. A shudder ran up his spine from the shock of the cool temperature.

After washing up, he lay back and floated in the water. The calming sounds of the flowing river almost sending him off into a sleep like state.

It was when he was like this, that he could truly get some serious thinking done.

Currently, there was only one thing that needed his attention. His guest, that girl, the only person he had seen in, literally, years.

His thoughts were mainly dwelling on what she was like. Was she a nice person? It would make the learning process he would have to go through easier if she was. What if she simply didn't like him? What would she do then? There really weren't too many places she could go around here, or anywhere for that matter.

His thoughts continued on much like this, until his hands and feet had gotten wrinkled from being immersed in the water.

When he got up, the water cascaded down him. He vigorously shook his head, water spraying in all directions from his hair. If anyone had been watching they would have been immediately reminded of a soaking dog just out of the pool.

He quickly dressed and started on his way home, he was hungry.

Opening the door to his small stone house, he walked to the kitchen, planning on making a good breakfast.

He took a good sized pot, and started throwing various ingredients into it. Carrots, potatoes, milk… anything he could find.

'Ahh, it seems that my guest has awaken.'

He could feel her watching him. Her energy told him that she was just around the corner of the doorway, probably peeking in.

His stomach somersaulted at the thought of being able to talk to someone again. For once in his life he was nervous.

After a few minutes he decided to say something, knowing that she was there hiding only made him more nervous. He was still throwing random things into the dish.

"You are allowed to come in, you know," he said in his best attempt at a confident voice.

She took a few steps closer.

Deciding that the thing had enough food in it, he threw it in the oven and turned to face the girl.

He leaned back on the counter and gripped the edges tightly, his knuckles becoming white.

He was much more relaxed now that his stomach was full. And the girl across from him was fully occupied with the meal infront of her so there was no need for conversation.

Gohan was contentedly leaning back in his chair, balancing on the two legs, with his arms folded on his stomach. The girl was just finishing up the meal he had made. Gohans mind started to drift away as he waited for her.

The clank of a fork on the wooden table brought him back to the present moment. He focused his eyes back on the lady sitting across from him.

"So…" She seemed unsure of exactly what to say.

"What was it?" he interrupted.

After a few seconds she responded.

"What?" She was completely baffled by what that was supposed to mean.

"Why are you here?"

Rephrasing his question didn't seem to help.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?"

He leaned forward, a sure sign of interest, and took one more shot at trying to find out what he really wanted to know.

"Something must have made you snap, what was it?"

That one definitely got through to her, seeing as she visibly stiffened in her chair, and how her face took on a rather cold expression.

Gohan could feel her energy rising. He could feel her anger well up inside of her as she thought of whatever it had been that pushed her over the edge. He'd had a long time to contemplate exactly how he got here, and until now he couldn't be sure exactly what did it. He had to hold back a smile, his first idea of what had caused him to come to this place, this empty shell of a world, seemed to be correct.

He continued, "Must have been something pretty awful, huh? I can see how mad its making you now."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

He went back to his former position, leaning on the hind two legs of his chair.

"What would you rather talk about?"

"Where did everyone go? I woke up a couple days ago and I was in an empty city."

"That's one of the quirks of this world. You'll get used to it eventually. But they weren't the ones to go somewhere. It was you that did. So back in the other world you're missing."

"So if you're here then back in the other one you're missing too?"

Gohan went silent for a moment before responding.

"No. No one would miss me."

He checked the clock on the wall near the stove. Standing he made his way to the door.

"Well there's work to be done around here. Don't be going too far from the house now. Just explore in this area or something, ok?"

His hand turned the knob of the door and opened it. He was turning to leave but was stopped by the girl's voice.

"Hey, you never told me your name."

"Oh right. I'm Son Gohan. Now what's your name?"

"Videl Satan."

He froze for an instant at her last name.

"Any relation to a Hercule Satan?"

"Oh god, even in an empty world my dad's famous."

Gohan grunted, and left the house. Once outside a scowl showed through on his face. He'd never liked Hercule… quite the opposite really.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well that took was a lot longer than what I thought it would. But you guys know how it is. Anyways, this is about where I stop having specific ideas of what's going to happen, so I'll have to refine my vague ones before I can continue writing. Chapter 3 of "The Madness Called Now" is almost done. I'm going to try to have it up next weekend. 


End file.
